


Чистота

by Fururin



Series: Аметист и аквамарин [3]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Incest, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fururin/pseuds/Fururin
Summary: Джастин Придд приезжает в Васспард и застает Валентина за необычным занятием.





	Чистота

**Author's Note:**

> На этот фик могли повлиять: изобретение микроскопа Антони ван Левенгуком, расхожие представления о королевских дворах Европы, голландские натюрморты и индо-японские обычаи употребления благовоний.

Труд "О новейшем средстве против хворей: сочинение о пользе несложных процедур" некоего Э. Глокляйна произвел на Валентина Придда колоссальное впечатление. Действительно несложные, хотя и новаторские, методы оздоровления тела были подробно описаны в маленькой книжке, прихваченной Валентином из чистой любознательности во время последней поездки в Олларию.

Он заметил, как эту книжку листал в приемной отца семейный врач Приддов, явившийся за авансом на следующий год. Доктор неодобрительно покрякивал, качал головой, цокал языком и в конце концов бросил томик на кушетку. Он сердито потер переносицу и только потянулся за трубкой и табаком, как из приоткрытого кабинета герцога Придда раздался мелодичный звон колокольчика, которым отец обозначал свою готовность принять очередного посетителя. Вальтер Придд терпеть не мог ненужную беготню лакеев и суету с открыванием и закрыванием дверей. Закрытая дверь кабинета означала, что супрем Талига принимает кого-то серьезного, от прочих же посетителей ожидалось умение проскользнуть в кабинет, изложить суть своего визита в наикратчайшей форме и, получив ответ герцога, исчезнуть.

Врач ушел, не забрав свою книгу, и Валентин решил взять ее с собой в Васспард. Последнее время Вальхен читал много и вразнобой. Еще одна книга не помешает, решил он, не зная, что дочитает ее уже следующим вечером, в замке, при свете последнего огарка свечи. "Уму непостижимо", бормотал Валентин над страницами короткого томика. В его руках было будущее.

* * *

Три месяца спустя явившийся с визитом молодой граф Васспард обнаружил родовой замок в непривычном оживлении. По лестнице, ведущей в господские покои, гирляндой вилась цепочка из слуг. Они несли высокие медные кувшины с гнутыми ручками, отбеленные куски ткани, какие-то пахучие порошки и белье. В воздухе пахло прачечной. Из нижних комнат на лестницу валил пар. Джастин с величайшим любопытством поднялся по ступенькам, следуя за процессией, которая привела его в комнату, смежную со спальней Валентина и прежде всегда закрытую на ключ.

В центре комнаты стоял плотно сколоченный дубовый ящик без крышки, подоткнутый по низу грубой тканью. Вокруг него, на стульях, были разложены щетки и куски мыла. Из ящика поднимался пар; вновь прибывшие слуги спешили опорожнить в него свои кувшины. На полу возле ящика стояли миски с ароматной водой - во влажном воздухе пахло лавандовым маслом. Джастин попал в купальню.

\- Юстин! - весело прозвучало за его спиной, а затем вдруг сразу серьезно, - Прошу вас, температура воды приблизилась к оптимальной.

Суета немедленно удвоилась. Джастин не успел обернуться на голос брата, как свежая сорочка легла на последний незанятый стул и тут же скрылась под огромным лоскутом ткани, а горка порошка на небольшом подносе была водружена на угол ящика. Спустя мгновение комната опустела.

\- Юстин! - повторил младший.  
\- Вальхен! Да у тебя тут форменные гальтарские бани! И дисциплина не хуже, чем у папеньки, - рассмеялся Джастин, оборачиваясь и оглядывая брата. Валентин стоял перед ним в одной длинной рубахе из грубоватого полотна. Его кудри были подобраны лентой, а босые ноги переминались по брошенной на пол тряпке. Младший рассмеялся в ответ:  
\- С его отцовского и герцогского благословения, разумеется.  
\- И давно здесь расположилось все это великолепие? - Джастин обвел рукой интерьер. Темные, серо-зеленые стены и стулья составляли картинный контраст начищенным кувшинам и свежему белью. В Олларии поговаривали, что подобная живописная повседневность скоро будет на пике моды. Самые прозорливые из художников уже смахнули со столов четки и засушенные розы, а черепа обменяли на блестящие головки репчатого лука.  
\- Почти три месяца. Ну, три месяца назад начали, все было готово за две недели.  
\- И с тех пор?..  
\- Каждую неделю.  
\- В Васспарде - что-то новое, да еще каждую неделю? Дитя мое, ты далеко пойдешь с такими организаторскими способностями, - одобрил Джастин. - Но я мешаю тебе: температура, как я слышал, приблизилась к оптимальной, - с энтузиазмом процитировал он. Вальхен извиняющеся пожал плечами.  
\- Я так рад тебя видеть, Юстин, и хочу расспросить тебя обо всем, но приготовления... чан с водой кипятили почти час...  
\- То есть мне уйти? - уточнил Джастин, больше ради удовольствия видеть беспомощный румянец на щеках Валентина.  
\- Нет! - мгновенно вырвалось у младшего. - Ты можешь... остаться здесь, пока я... приму ванну.  
\- Как-как ты сказал? Примешь?..  
\- Ванну. Это... такой способ поддержания здоровья, - пояснил Валентин. - Я... прочитал книгу.  
\- Захватывающе, - Джастин плюхнулся в старое кресло в углу комнаты и спросил с легким придыханием:  
\- Что же там говорится?

Валентин начал рассказывать. Коротко говоря, сообщил он, представления о воде и ее воздействии у большинства образованных людей в корне ошибочны. Купания в горячей воде избегают, тогда как оно должно стать общепринятым обычаем. Потому что - тут Валентин замялся, но продолжил с убежденностью новообращенного - потому что горячая вода в сочетании с мылом оберегают практикующего ванны от множества болезней. Как растения в саду, омытые дождем, спасаются от нашествия вредных насекомых, так и человек будет убережен от... Валентин умолк, подбирая слова.  
\- Вшей, - непринужденно предположил Джастин, в свое время получивший бесценный совет от придворных фрейлин избегать некоторых вельмож, отрицавших водные процедуры как таковые.  
\- Да, но не только, - кивнул Валентин и поглядел на ванну. "Ох, сейчас мне будет неловко", успел подумать он, но медлить было некогда. Вода должна быть горячей, предупреждал эр Глокляйн. К тому же, желание рассказать самое интересное было слишком велико. Вальхен проверил пальцами воду, выдохнул и стянул рубаху. Стараясь не суетиться и не выглядеть застенчиво, он шагнул в ванну, устроился сидя и продолжил.  
\- Эр Глокляйн - автор - пишет, что помимо видимых насекомых есть еще и более мелкие существа, которые могут быть вредны. Он утверждает, что его вера есть результат наблюдений посредством некоего прибора, сконструированного пока в одном экземпляре неким эром фон Леффенхуком. Это наш соотечественник, - добавил Валентин с гордостью за родную Придду. - Этот прибор представляет собой особо отполированное стекло, которое, если добиться правильного взаимного расположения...

Джастин слушал маленького в полном умилении. Вальхен достиг того возраста, когда были ясно видны намечающиеся способности его ума, но еще не ушла почти детская нежность черт. Он сидел в своей чудотворной ванне и становился все румяней; лента в его волосах развязалась, и кольца каштановых кудрей упали на влажные плечи. Рассказывая, Валентин водил по коже куском мыла и усердно терся мягкой короткой щеткой. Он был трогательно прекрасен, как купающийся птенец.

Валентин принял молчание старшего за тактичное сомнение в истинности новых научных данных. Это ничего, решил он, могло быть и хуже. Для организации купальни и еженедельного горячего мытья ему пришлось разговаривать с герцогом Приддом, потому что никто другой слушать ничего не хотел. Отец, разумеется, оказался умнее остальных и коротко повелел содействовать начинанию. Юстин тоже поймет со временем. Вальхен улыбнулся брату:  
\- Как дела в столице?  
Джастин хмыкнул, положил ногу на ногу и стал рассказывать.

Тем временем Валентин принялся за волосы. Их тоже следовало тщательно намылить и прополоскать. Пару раз он окунулся с головой, смывая солоноватый белесый раствор. Дальше эр Глокляйн рекомендовал неспешное расслабление в воде; эту часть Вальхен тоже практиковал с полной самоотдачей. Он глубоко выдохнул и запрокинул голову, а руки положил на края ящика. Легкая прохлада пробежала от кистей до плеч. Над водой стояло облако теплого пара.

Юстин посвятил добрую половину своего рассказа молодой королеве. Судя по всему, Катарина-Леони Ариго являла собой образец добродетели. Книга Ожидания была ее любимым чтением, и при случае благонравная королева собирала вокруг себя кучку восхищенных придворных, свободно цитируя священное писание. Но двор это двор - пожал плечами Джастин - и _некоторых_ увлекают не столько познания, сколько резвые ножки юной Катари. Наклон ее милой белокурой головки, голубые глаза озерной чистоты, очерк пухленьких губ... Кто только не смотрит на королеву в упор, кто только не вкладывает ей в ручку короткие записки, не танцует с ней на балах, прижимая к себе ближе, чем посмел бы любой другой...

Валентин пристально посмотрел на брата. "Ариго" вместо "Оллар" означало, что королева относит себя к подлинной аристократии Талигойи - это понятно и ожидаемо. Насмешливый рассказ о небесном облике Катарины заставил младшего улыбнуться. Но по-настоящему его заинтересовало последнее заявление Юстина. Вальхен с удивлением увидел брата ревнующим и уязвленным. Это чувство, мгновенно понятое, отразилось в нем, как в зеркале. Если бы ты знал, подумал Валентин, если бы только ты знал, что это такое - смотреть на тебя, когда ты ревнуешь его, думаешь о нем. О Рокэ Алве.

Заметив, что он начинает морочить малышу голову, Джастин бросил дворцовые сплетни и начал расспрашивать о домашних. Вальхен подробно рассказывал.

Вода потихоньку остывала. Принятие ванны подходило к концу, и Валентином овладевало беспокойство, предчувствие смущения, которое в любой момент могло сразить его перед Юстином. Что за кошки тянули его за язык сказать "останься". Да, каждое мгновение в обществе Юстина было ему так же дорого, как и всю жизнь до этого. Но _до этого_ его разум и сердце не знали ужасающего чувства потери равновесия и падения, этой так называемой влюбленности. Не говоря уже о так называемой страсти, которая вела себя в его теле, как захватчик и дикарь. Вальхен сделал глубокий вдох и велел себе не думать и не чувствовать, а просто сделать так, чтобы принятие ванны завершилось достойно и без эксцессов.

Обычно после купания Валентин натирал кожу ароматным порошком из пахучей, мелко толченой коры. (История ее появления в Васспарде была по-своему занятна. Тюк коры в дар священнику местного прихода оставил заезжий гость из шадских земель, еще до рождения Вальхена путешествовавший по северу из собственного любопытства. Священник передал подарок герцогу Придду, не решившись им воспользоваться: в писании не уточнялось, угоден ли будет Создателю запах чужеземного порошка вместо привычной ароматной смолы. Дар лежал, никому не нужный, пока Валентин не узнал, что на востоке эта растолченная в пыль кора имеет и светское употребление - как раз в духе рекомендуемых эром Глокляйном процедур. Вальхена задевало, что он не может, подобно столичным аристократам, пользоваться настоящими, летучими духами, но отец подобного расточительства не одобрял, и приходилось использовать то, что есть. В тонком древесном запахе порошка, говоря по правде, была своя прелесть. Казалось, что тело после него особенно чисто и сухо. Никто в замке не знал и потому не мог рассказать Валентину, что в восточных землях щепоткой этого порошка пользовались по случаю особых торжеств только принцы, ведущие свой род от почитаемых там богов, и неизвестно, признали бы они в качестве божества Унда, Травника и Повелителя Волн. Как бы то ни было, потомок оного каждую неделю набирал пригоршню и добросовестно растирал себя с головы до ног).

Горсть порошка ждала своего часа на краю ванны, но Вальхену стоило только представить на себе мимолетный взгляд Юстина, чтобы потянуться за широким покрывалом. Он совершенно не рассчитывал, что одновременно с этим Джастин встанет с кресла, одним ловким движением сдернет беленую ткань со стула и остановится с этой простыней в вытянутых руках. Валентин удивленно поднял брови, но послушно шагнул из ванны и позволил себя вытереть.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он. Расторопные прикосновения Юстина сквозь ткань отзывались в его теле чувством таким томительным, что Вальхен прикусил губу. Как только с вытиранием было покончено, Валентин торопливо, чтобы не успеть еще глубже увязнуть во всем этом мучении, скинул широкий лоскут и потянулся за сорочкой. Один миг пронизывающего осознания собственной наготы, спасение от него - благословенная одежда, и сразу после - досада. Рубаха на распаренной коже ощущалась еще грубее, чем до купания, и раздражала не только тело, но и самолюбие. Валентин вздохнул. Как это часто с ним бывало в присутствии брата, он вдруг увидел себя со стороны: босоногого, пахнущего деревенским мылом, в простой рубахе. И Юстина рядом с собой - облаченного в тонкие белые ткани, небрежно модного от бриллиантовой слезы в одном ухе до носков мягких туфель. В его запахе угадывался мускус и помада для волос, тонкая розовая пудра и сладкая эссенция из цветов слишком капризных для того, чтобы их выращивали в Придде. Валентин жалко потупился. "Что я могу ему дать?" был вопрос не из легких.

Джастин улыбнулся ему, когда Валентин поднял глаза:  
\- Отличная забава, Вальхен. Тут, конечно, свариться можно, зато ты умилительно розовенький.  
Валентин сокрушенно кивнул. "Розовенький". Как молочный поросенок.  
\- И правда, очень душно. Пойдем? Я только зайду к себе на минуту, оденусь нормально. Ты не сказал, когда уезжаешь. Мы поужинаем?

* * *

Вечером в щедро натопленной спальне графа Васспарда ждала горбушка свежего хлеба и кружка с молоком. Джастин, давно привыкший заканчивать день бокалом "Слез", хмыкнул. Не раздеваясь, он повалился на постель и немедленно утонул в самой пухлой перине во всей Придде. Отбиваться от ревнивых мыслей об Алве не хотелось, и Джастин позволил себе думать о неспешных домашних делах; о скромном ужине в компании Вальхена. О его ванне, благослови Создатель, и ощущении чистоты, которое не покидало его с утра в купальне. Белое плечо, выглянувшее из-под льняного рукава. Светлые глаза в длинных, слипшихся ресницах. Васспард в этот раз был не так уж плох. Безыскусный, как глоток воды. "Я сентиментальничаю, Леворукий меня побери", - восхитился и ужаснулся Джастин. Через четверть часа он уже спал.

P.S.

[https://www.deviantart.com/fururin/art/Taking-a-bath-816156797">https://www.deviantart.com/fururin/art/Taking-a-bath-816156797](https://www.deviantart.com/fururin/art/Taking-a-bath-816156797)


End file.
